seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alpha D. Beta
Property of Alphadhbeta Introduction Alpha D. Beta is a Marine from the South Blue island Luster Island. He is a Marine Lieutenant Commander, who, unlike others, leads a Marine branch, specifically the 12th Branch. Appearance Alpha is a rather tall teenager, standing at 182 centimeters, with a slightly thin build and long legs. He prefers to wear a black windbreaker over a white T-shirt, with greyish-blackish dress pants. He is also usually seen with a cap worn backwards and a pair of sunglasses. Following his battle against the pirate captain Roshio, he gained a small scar on his right arm due to Roshio stabbing the area with a dagger as a last resort attack. Personality He, like all D. Initials, is a fun loving and a rather childish person. He tends to go after all sorts of pirate rookies in South Blue, regardless of their bounties. Alpha is also apparently not afraid of fighting more powerful enemies, and even openly confronts them. Thus, it can be inferred that he is not afraid of death, or at least the pain from battle damage. Despite this, though, when in battle, he always becomes dead-serious, possibly becoming as emotionless as Akainu. This however, does not in any way mean that he is as ruthless as the Marine Admiral. Like many other D. Initials carriers, he has an extreme fondness for food (Luffy likes meat, Garp likes doughnuts and rice crackers, Teach specifically ramen. It can be assumed that Alpha has knowledge about CP9, as he was able to identify Kitakaze's using Soru as Rokushiki. Abilities and Powers Free Style (Brawler) Like the many higher ranking marines, Alpha is a hand-to-hand, free style fighter, or more commonly a brawler. He tends to use kicks in battle, but can also resort to punches, jabs, and even headbutts. Physical Strength Alpha has such an enormous amount of power that he was easily able to defeat a 20,000,000 bounty pirate captain, whereas a Marine Captain (ie: Purin Purin) couldn't even land a finger on a pirate of the same bounty (although the pirate's actions being hidden contributed to his bounty being the same). He is recognized by the superiors at Marine HQ, and was thus given the authority of being the leader of a whole Marine branch. He also easily took out a 37,000,000 pirate captain, with only a few attacks. In addition to that, like Monkey D. Luffy, he was able to use Soru after just one look, and even made a similar comment on how the user launches a barrage of kicks to seemingly "fly." Devil Fruit: Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Hawk Attacks Sharp Claw: Alpha, in his full Hawk form, claws the foe (usually at their face) with talons. This was first seen being used against Marimo. *'Sharp Claw: Piercing:' Alpha stabs the foe with his sharp talons. This was first seen being used against Roshio after involuntarely using Kenbunshoku Haki. Sky Drop: Alpha flies up to a great altitude, and then descends rapidly. He then kicks the enemy, which usually sends him/her flying. This was first seen being used against Bromine Halogen. Red Hawk: Accidentally created when Alpha's body caught fire when Bromine used melting air molecules to attack. The user preforms a stunningly awesome 720 degrees, fiery jump kick. This was first seen being used against Bromine Halogen, and later becomes his epithet and signature attack. Rokushiki Attacks 'Soru: '''The user kicks off the ground with explosive power and high speeds, which allows the users to move at extremely high speeds in order to avoid attacks, as well as to attack at higher speeds and with greater power. It should be noted that Soru users are, in terms of speed, on par with Kuro's Shakushi, but are far superior due to their ability to see what they're hitting. *'Soru: Hawk Rocket: 'Alpha uses a regular Soru, but instead of evading, he uses it to charge and ram into the enemy. Not only does it cause exterior damage, but also internal damage as well, due to the high speed and impact of the attack. This was first seen being used against Kitakaze after seeing him use Soru. *'Soru: Spear: '''Alpha preforms a regular Hawk Rocket, but instead of crashing into the enemy regularly, he transforms into his full hawk form, and uses his beak to pierce the enemy like a spear. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Although not perfect enough to be used voluntarily, it will occasionally occur to Alpha as a short mental image or voice, thus giving him the potential to use it. It was first seen occurring to Alpha as a short video clip during the Fullmoon Island Arc , during Roshio's raid on Borum. Relationships Crew As Kazar was the first member to join his crew, he is on good and close terms with him. This can be further supported by the fact that he did not refuse Alpha's offer to join the Marines. Allies/ Friends Alpha, as a recognized Marine, likely has many higher ranking officers who are willing to back Alpha in battle. This is not confirmed yet, however. Enemies As a Marine, he is one of the major adversaries to pirates, along with the Shichibukai and Yonko. History Alpha was born on Luster Island, a small island in South Blue, on July 12th. Some time after, during his early teenager years, he joined the Marines and managed to become an Ensign. The full details are unknown. Captain Marimo Arc Alpha landed on Mossball Island, the first island of the Grand Line's third path, and encountered the Marimo Pirates. They gave him a sense of threat, and thus were taken out by Alpha. He was soon attacked by Marimo, as avenge for his crew members, who was soon defeated by Alpha's Red Hawk form. Bromine Halogen Arc While aboard Vice Admiral Momonga's ship, the crew was attacked by the Toxic Pirates. Momonga let Alpha take care of the situation, which lead to Alpha fighting against Bromine Halogen, the captain. After finding out his weakness, Alpha landed a few heavy blows to Bromine, and ultimately got promoted to a Lieutenant Commander. Fullmoon Island Arc When Alpha and Kazar were on the island, they got involved in the fight against the Roshio Pirates. Alpha took on the captain, Roshio, and easily defeated him after involuntarely using Kenbunshoku Haki. But he was stabbed in the right arm by the defeated pirate, and was on the verge of needing amputation. Soon, Neo Spade appears and helps Alpha, and afterwards, becomes crewmates after a short persuasive speech to Captain Hina. Alabasta Arc During Alpha, Kazar, Neo, and Hina's trip to Alabasta, they were attacked by the Northwind Pirates. However, after a duel against Kitakaze, their leader, they easily got back on course. Also, Alpha, through his battle, learned how to use the Rokushiki Technique, Soru. Major Battles #Alpha D. Beta Marimo Pirates #Alpha D. Beta Marimo #Alpha D. Beta Bromine Halogen #Alpha D. Beta Roshio #Alpha D. Beta Kitakaze Trivia *Alpha was the only Marine Ensign known to lead a full Marine branch. *Like many One Piece characters, Alpha has a distinctive laughter, first shown during the Alabasta Arc, which is "Zyahahaha." *He is one of the few Marines who know how to utilize Rokushiki, the others being Momonga, Dalmatian, and Coby. Category:Marine Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:AlphaDbeta